Watanabe Koume
|birthplace = Miyagi, Japan|bloodtype = A|genre = J-Pop|occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model|active = 2006 - Present|agency = Avex Trax|label = iDOL Street|acts = SUPER GiRLS, Party Rockets|blog = Official Blog|group = SUPER GiRLS|join = February 23, 2014|generation = 2nd|mcolor = (2019-Present) (2014-2019) |days = years}}Watanabe Koume '(渡邉幸愛) is a member and the leader of SUPER GiRLS, she was introduced to the group on February 23, 2014. She was the former leader and member of the group Party Rockets. Biography 2013 In December Watanabe graduated from Party Rockets. 2014 On Feburay 23 Watanabe was added to SUPER GiRLS along with Asakawa Nana and Uchimura Risa. 2016 On December 18 Watanabe became a regular on ''Nichiyoru! Radio!! 2017 On January 9 Watanabe became a regular on TBC Radio's Suberu Brothers. On February 14 Watanabe started hosting her own radio channel ''SUPER☆GiRLS Watanabe Koume no Hapirabu Radio! '' 2018 On December 19, It was announced that Koume will be the new leader and that she changed her colour to red in the beginning of 2019. History and Personality Kome was born on March 17 in 1998. Watanabe's given name, "Koume," means "happiness" (幸; kou) combined "love" (愛; me). She is from Sendai where Miyagi is. She has a pet dog. She joined SUPER☆GiRLS 4 years ago, and she has been an idol for about 13 years. She respects Airi Suzuki who was a member of ℃-ute. At first, she didn't want to perform on the stage, but she gradually has come to like it as she took lessons, and now she loves performing. Kome began her career as a member of the REX. She danced and sang occasionally in some shopping malls, and then she joined B♭ in 2009. In 2010, she took an "avex idol audition 2010", but she failed it. However, as a result, it became a turning point in her life. Kome was a member B♭ for some years. After that, she joined "Party Rockets" as the leader on June 6, 2012. After being part of the group for a year, it was announced that a member of SUPER☆GiRLS was going to move on from the group, so the staff and Tatsuo Higuchi, the is the producer of SUPER☆GiRLS, decided to add new members. Even though Kome failed the audition in 2010, Higuchi reviewed her talents, and told the producer of Party Rockets that he wanted to headhunt Kome. The producer said, "If that is good for her in the future, we will approve." Accordingly, the decision was made for her to join the group. In 2013, on December 22, it was announced to fans that Nana Asakawa and Risa Uchimura would join SUPER☆GiRLS, but they were not told about Kome at that time. When the member Yasaka Saori performed her last concert at the Pacifico Yokohama, it was revealed that Kome joined the group for the first time. Most of the fans were very surprised. Some people knew Kome, but many didn't, so many of them yelled "Who is she?" at the Pacifico Yokohama. Kome said later "I was extremely nervous at that time" Kome officially became a member of SUPER☆GiRLS on February 23, 2014. Her first single as a member of SUPER☆GiRLS was “''Hanamichi Ambitious”. '' In the beginning when she started being a member, she couldn’t produce a smile, most likely because of the new environment. Kome said in a radio program, “I often cried at that time.” She grew up gradually, and she took over the center position on some songs. Now she is the leader of this group. When Shimura Rika left the group, Kome was very sad. That was so hard to accept for Kome because she loved and respected Rika, so Kome cut her hair to turn over a new leaf. Her personality is kind of goofy, so she makes many fans happy. She is very close to Kumashiro Jurin, who was a member of GEM. They often go out to eat together. Jurin is from Osaka, and they are the same age. Her member color was silver until 2019, and now it is red. She took over the red color from Mizote Ruka who was the previous leader of the group and Kome was appointed as the new SUPER☆GiRLS leader so most fans believe that Kome is Ruka's successor. Profile Stats= * '''Name: Watanabe Koume (渡邉幸愛) * Nickname: Kome (コウメ) * Birthday: * Born: Miyagi, Japan * Blood Type: A * Height: 158cm * Eastern Zodiac: Tiger * Western Zodiac: Pisces * iDOL Street Status: **SUPER GiRLS Member (2014-) * Chouzetsu Color: Shine Silver (2014-2019), Shine Red (2019-) |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: Watching movies, nanoblock * Special Skill: Dance, classical ballet * Special 1-shot gag: Stitch impersonation * Motto: Pinchi wa chansu (ピンチはチャンス; Pinch chance) * Favorite Entertainers: Laura, Panther Works Radio * 2016.12- Nichiyoru! Radio!! * 2017.01- Suberu Brothers * 2017.02- SUPER☆GiRLS Watanabe Koume no Hapirafu Radio! Trivia * She shares the same last name with fellow SUPER GiRLS member Watanabe Hikaru and with Cheeky Parade member Watanabe Asami. * She is the second SUPER GiRLS member to change member colours, the first member being Abe Yumeri. Honorary Titles External Links * Official Profile * Official Blog * Official Twitter Category:Female Category:SUPER GiRLS Members Category:Silver Member Color Category:1998 Births Category:March Births Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:People from Miyagi Category:Blood Type A Category:Pisces Category:Former Idol Members Category:Party Rockets Category:2nd Generation SUPER GiRLS Category:SUPER GiRLS Category:Red Member Colors Category:Red Member Color Category:Leaders Category:SUPER GiRLS Leaders Category:People born in the Heisei Period Category:Watanabe Koume